


just a little hush

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Hair Washing, M/M, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "If you want my ass you're going to have to undress me the rest of the way."He hears Shiro laughing from their attached bathroom and the sound of water running. He props himself up on his elbows in time to see Shiro walking towards him wearing nothing but his underwear."I wore you out, didn't I?"--After the party aftercare.





	just a little hush

They take a cab home. Shiro carries Keith up to their second floor apartment, even though Keith insists he's fine. Being in Shiro's arms is one of his favorite places to be, but being carried is one of his secret pleasures. Keith is strong -- stronger than he looks. But Shiro lifts him up like he weighs nothing, carries him like he's the most precious thing in the world. 

It feels cliché to say that he feels safest there, except that it's true. When they reach the top of stairs Shiro sets him down gingerly, doesn't let go until he's certain Keith is steady on his feet. And even then the first thing he does is curl his big strong hands around Keith's face and kiss him softly. Keith sighs into it, amazed at how tender Shiro can be after what they just did at the party. Get you a man who can do both, indeed.

Shiro guides him inside, one hand steady on the small of his back as they make their way towards the bedroom. Keith pulls off his crop top and flops back on to the bed. 

"If you want my ass you're going to have to undress me the rest of the way."

He hears Shiro laughing from their attached bathroom and the sound of water running. He props himself up on his elbows in time to see Shiro walking towards him wearing nothing but his underwear.

"I wore you out, didn't I?"

Keith smiles a sleepy smile and gropes his dick through his jeans. There's dampness between his legs from Shiro's come and honestly even though he's exhausted it's still a fucking turn on. Shiro laughs and shakes his head. He bends down to press a soft kiss to Keith's belly and begins to unlace Keith's boots. His jeans and jock strap are next. Once he's completely naked, Keith rolls over onto his stomach, looks back at Shiro expectantly. Shiro sits down on the bed and runs his fingers through Keith's hair.

"I'm not fucking you tonight," he says. "We're gonna take a bath instead."

"Mmm," Keith sighs. "That sounds nice."

Shiro chuckles softly. He draws circles over Keith's stomach. Keith covers Shiro's hand with one of his own and pushes it lower, spreading his legs.

"I'm still wet for you if you change your mind."

Shiro's fingers brush against his dick. Keith gasps at the light touch, still sensitive. Shiro drags a fingertip through his wetness and down his thigh, where Shiro's own come is drying to his skin.

"You're insatiable."

Keith gives him a small smile and shrugs.

"Bath," Shiro says. "Now."

Keith knows an order when he hears one. He heads into the bathroom, knowing full well that Shiro is lingering behind to watch his ass. The bathtub is nearly full, bursting with pink foam and the entire room smells like strawberries. Shiro comes up behind him and kisses the back of his neck. He turns off the tap, skims out of his box briefs and climbs into the tub. 

Their apartment is an older one, built in the twenties and most of their appliances were updated long before they moved in. But luckily the landlord saw fit to leave the beautiful claw foot tub in place. Having a tub big enough to fit both of them is a luxury in and of itself. Keith climbs in and settles into Shiro's lap, leaning back against his broad chest and sighs.

"See," Shiro says, rubbing a shower pouf across Keith's chest. "Wasn't this a good idea?"

"Yeah," Keith agrees. "You could still fuck me though." 

He grinds his ass against the length of Shiro's dick until he feels him start to chub up. Shiro still him with strong hands on his hips. 

"This is meant to be relaxing."

Keith rests back against him, pouting. Shiro tucks his fingers underneath his chin and turns Keith's head to face him.

"When I fuck your ass, I want you awake and alert so I can watch you scream and writhe for me, do you understand?" Despite being warm from the bathwater Keith still manages to flush at Shiro's words. He nods and Shiro smiles. "We both have off tomorrow," he says. "If you're good maybe you'll wake up with my tongue inside you."

Keith groans at the thought. "Fuck, Shiro."

Shiro presses a kiss to his temple.

"We've got to get you cleaned up and rested first, okay?"

"Okay," Keith agrees. 

He leans back against Shiro's chest and closes his eyes. Shiro's hands trail gently over his body, washing away the remains of his come from between Keith's legs and kneading at his thighs where his muscles are still tight. Keith lets out a soft moan and sinks a little deeper into the water.

"That's it, babe," Shiro whispers. "I've got you."

Shiro's hands slide up his back and Keith braces himself on the sides of the tub as he leans forward. Shiro's thumbs dig into the knots in his shoulders, all the way down his spine, pulling groans out of Keith's mouth the further down he goes. He kisses the back of Keith's head, his temple, the side of his jaw.

"I'm gonna wash your hair now, okay?"

Keith nods, his ability to form words has left him. He hears a clatter behind him and then Shiro's fingers are brushing his hair back, pulling loose strands away from his face.

"Tip your head back," Shiro says and Keith does. 

He closes his eyes, knowing what comes next and warm water flows over his head. It isn't the first time Shiro has done this for him. It's Shiro's favorite way to take care of him, even if he won't admit it. Shiro's the one in grad school but he's constantly making sure Keith doesn't push himself too hard, stress out too much over his grades when he has to pull all-nighters. Shiro's fingers rub shampoo through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp and Keith feels like he might slip right back into subspace right here.

"Your hair is getting long," Shiro says.

"Mmm," Keith agrees. "I think I might let it go. Would you learn to braid it for me?"

Shiro hums his agreement. "I'll make you look so pretty, babe."

Keith laughs softly, tips his head back so Shiro can rinse the shampoo from his hair. They repeat the process after Shiro works his fancy salon conditioner through Keith's hair. Shiro steps out of the tub first wrapping a towel around his waist and holds out his hand to help Keith out. He towels off Keith's hair first, and then the rest of him. He presses soft kisses to Keith's collarbone and picks him up, honeymoon style and carries him back to their bed. 

"You're so cheesy," Keith says.

"And you love me for it," Shiro says. He grabs Keith's favorite pair of sweats and helps him pull them on.

"I do," Keith says, sleepily. He pulls Shiro down on top of him, and kisses him lazily until he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Season 6 for the first time so I'm just gonna live in this au for a little bit while I glue the pieces of my shattered heart back together, okay? Okay.
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliottjunkyard).


End file.
